Bloody Valentine
by Yumi Take
Summary: C'est la saint Valentin ! Mais un certain blond n'est pas content... Plongeons dans les souvenirs de Shizuo pour découvrir la raison de sa haine pour cette fête.


**Bloody Valentine**

Rating : Euh... disons T, pour cause de **gros** crack neuronal

Pairing : Shizaya grandement sous-entendu, Shinra x Celty

Disclamer : Est-il nécessaire de préciser que **rien** ne m'appartient ?

Note utile de l'auteur (pour une fois *BAM*) : Je conseille à tous de lire le Shizuo Gaiden avant cette fic. On peut le trouver sur anni-fiesta (livejournal). Mais c'est en anglais.

Note parfaitement inutile de l'auteur : Alors, _Bloody Valentine_ n'est que le nom officiel de cette fic. Officieusement, je l'appelle le plan doublement génial et machiavélique pour travestir Izaya. Parce que c'était ça mon but, à la base. ^^"  
A part ça, j'ai dessiné la scène de fin aujourd'hui (mais je ne scannerai rien. J'ai raté le line...). Je riais toute seule devant ma feuille... Ma prof devait vraiment se poser des questions sur mon état mental... u.u

* * *

**Un appartement à Ikebukuro**

Shizuo se réveilla et, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, regarda son calendrier avant même d'ouvrir une bouteille de lait.

Comme toujours, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé… De rage, il avala tout son stock de lait.

Quelle idée de fêter un jour pareil !

La date du 14 Février le mettait toujours dans cet état depuis un certain incident au lycée…

°O°O°O°O°O°

**Cuisine de Shinra et Celty**

- Bonjour Cetly chériiiiiie ! fit Shira en se jetant sur sa conjointe.

Un coup dans les côtes l'accueillit.

La Dullahalan tapa rapidement un message sur son PDA avant de le montrer au médecin qui lui servait de colocataire.

_« Quel jour on est ? »_

- C'est la saint Valentiiiiiin !

_« Je me disais aussi… »_

Le docteur commença à divaguer avant de redevenir sérieux.

- Tu te souviens que je t'avais raconté l'incident du "Bloody White Day" ?

_« Tu m'avais aussi dit que Shizuo avait poursuivi Izaya durant une semaine entière après ça… Pourquoi en reparles-tu ? »_

La mémoire de Celty était impressionnante, même pour Shinra, qui la connaissait pourtant depuis qu'il avait quatre ans.

- Il y a eu une suite, la saint Valentin de l'année suivante… Mais Shizuo et Izaya sont prêts à tuer pour que ça ne se sache pas.

Le regard de Shinra avait changé, passant du sérieux à l'amusement et à la malice.

°O°O°O°O°O°

**Ikebukuro****, des années auparavant**

Après le tour qu'il avait joué aux "seniors" lors du White Day, Izaya était resté sur ses gardes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'amusait à leur dépends et il se doutait bien de cette fois pourrait bien être la fois de trop.

Il leur avait fallu six mois pour sortir de l'hôpital et six autres pour se décider sur la date de leur vengeance. La saint Valentin leur paraissait le moment parfait, un an jour pour jour après la première farce du brun. Ils se vengeraient du "Seigneur du Chaos" plus tard.

Le manieur de couteau décida de se trouver un garde du corps pour ce jour là. Il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour se défaire d'une trentaine d'adversaire à lui tout seul. Seul Shizu-chan l'était…

Un sourire malsain aux lèvres, Izaya mit son plan au point. Il devait être parfait. Sa survie était en jeu, après tout.

°O°O°O°O°O°

**Lycée Raijin, jour de la saint Valentin**

Shizuo ouvrit son casier avant de se pétrifier. Une lettre… L'autre abruti d'asticot n'avait quand même pas décidé de refaire le même coup ? Non, ce n'était pas son style… Mais alors… C'était vraiment… Non, impossible. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était dans ce cas ?

Alors que le blond philosophait devant le contenu de la lettre, Shira prit les devants et récupéra le papier, déterminé à découvrir la solution de ce mystère. Qui n'en était pas un…

« Heiwajima-san,

Je souhaiterais te parler à la sortie des cours. J'ai

quelque chose d'important à te dire. Rendez-vous

dans le parc.»

- C'est… c'est impossible… Shizuo tu y crois, toi ?

- Je me demande… De toute façon je vais y aller, alors qu'est-ce que ça change, ce que j'en pense ?

Alors que son ami divaguait sur les hypothèses les plus folles « Si ça se trouve, c'est Izaya ! » et recevait des réponses de circonstance – suivies, le plus souvent, de « Pardon, pardon, pardooooon ! Ca fait maaaaal ! » – Shizuo réfléchit au contenu de cette lettre. Avant de se dire que, de toute façon, il allait être en retard si il continuait à penser, alors tant pis.

Mais comme il ne pouvait décemment pas se rendre à un rendez-vous avec Shinra dans les pattes, il lui fallut d'abord s'occuper du cas de ce dernier. Pour cela, il utilisa l'artillerie lourde, à savoir : la diplomatie « Je te raconterai ! », la manière forte « Mais lâche-moi ! » « Ca fait maaaaal ! », et enfin, l'arme ultime « T'as pas une copine avec qui passer la saint Valentin ? ». Après l'usage de la dernière méthode, le garçon resta surexcité – mieux valait ne pas rêver – mais décida de laisser le blond tranquille pour le moment.

Et ainsi, celui qui serait bientôt connu comme "le Dieu de la destruction en costume de barman" pu aller tranquillement à la rencontre d'une jeune fille qui – d'après l'idiot qui lui servait d'ami – devait vraiment avoir des problèmes de vue. Ou de cerveau. Un cas intéressant à étudier, pour faire court. Cette remarque l'avait d'ailleurs envoyé faire connaissance avec le mur le plus proche. Bref. Toujours est-il que Shizuo put aller à la rencontre de l'auteur de la lettre.

Arrivé devant le parc, il se demanda quand même comment il la reconnaitrait. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule élève de Raijin dans l'étendue verte qui s'étendait devant lui. Elle avait choisi le banc le plus proche de l'entrée, d'ailleurs. Maligne, la fille. Et jolie en plus. Mince, elle portait l'uniforme de son lycée. Son visage fin était encadré de longues mèches noires et le reste de sa chevelure serpentait dans son dos, rassemblée en une longue queue de cheval. Des yeux bruns aux reflets rougeoyants brillaient d'un éclat indéniablement intelligent et espiègle, complétant le tableau.

La jeune fille leva la tête en entendant les pas du blond et se leva.

- Bonjour Heiwajima-san. Je m'appelle Akiko Tarô.

Sa voix était légèrement rauque. Sans doute avait-elle passé des heures à s'entrainer pour réussir à parler sans bégayer.

- Euh… Salut… ?

Il avait beau être un combattant hors pair et pouvoir faire face à presque toutes les situations, le "Seigneur du Chaos", comme on le surnommait, ne savait absolument pas comment réagir face à une fille. On ne peut pas être doué pour tout.

Voyant l'embarras de son vis-à-vis, la jeune fille sembla tout à coup beaucoup moins assurée.

- Je comprends parfaitement que tu sois gêné que quelqu'un que tu n'as sans doute jamais remarqué te donne rendez-vous le jour de la saint Valentin… En fait, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'as pris, je me doutais pourtant bien que ça t'embêterait, je suis désolée… En fait, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps…

Ce disant, elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand Shizuo, se rendant compte de la situation, se décida à agir en homme. Et la retint, lui proposant de manger quelque chose au passage.

Finalement, cette rencontre n'allait pas forcément foirer.

Ce fut sur cette pensée que Shinra – qui avait suivi son ami après avoir fait semblant de partir – décida de laisser le couple. Quand il remarqua que les membres d'un certain gang semblaient très intéressés par la demoiselle aux côtés du blond.

Mais pourquoi étaient-ils là, ces abrutis ? Vouloir s'attaquer à nouveau au Seigneur du Chaos du lycée Raijin, quelle idée stupide. Surtout après la raclée que celui-ci leur avait collée l'année précédente.

Cela méritait toute l'attention que pouvait mobiliser le jeune homme surexcité.

Il revint à son étude de couple, surveillant le gang du coin de l'œil. Le blond, ayant repéré un marchand de crêpes, avait décidé d'être galant et d'aller en acheter une pour la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

Il n'avait pas fait dix pas que les membres du gang d'approchaient d'Akiko, qui s'enfuit aussitôt.

Et la course poursuite débuta.

Les passants, qui semblaient tous penser qu'ils avaient affaire à une dispute entre prétendants, dont la cible n'était pas forcément d'accord, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se retourner vers la scène digne d'un film qui se déroulait dans leurs rues.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se faufilait partout où elle pouvait, tentant par tous les moyens de semer la trentaine de mauvais garçons derrière elle, eux-mêmes poursuivis par une brute aux cheveux décolorés.

Et toute la bande finit par atterrir dans un terrain vague. Il y eu un moment de confusion, puis le chef du gang attrapa la seule fille du groupe. Et s'adressa à Shizuo.

- Tu te laisses faire, ou c'est ta copine qui va souffrir.

Ils avaient changé d'avis. L'instigateur du plan qui les avait envoyés à l'hôpital pouvait attendre. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient une occasion de se venger d'une brute pareille. Surtout aussi facilement.

- A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça, fit remarquer l'otage. Si tu l'énerves, il risque de ne plus se contrôler, et personne ne sera épargné dans ce cas là. Même pas moi. Ca lui est déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises, en fait.

Et le blond de penser qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour parler de lui de cette manière. Et de prier, désespéré, pour qu'il se soit trompé et pour que ses vies précédentes ne soient pas trop entachées.

- Quand je pense à tous ces efforts pour me rendre crédible réduits en poussière… C'est triste, non ? Shizu-chan. ~

Putin de karma.

Shizuo n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que déjà, l'autre poignardait celui qui le tenait. Il s'écroula en pensant qu'il devrait s'acheter un couteau comme ça.

Les yeux des autres membres du gang s'agrandirent, alors qu'ils voyaient une queue de cheval s'envoler, dévoilant des cheveux noirs coupés courts.

- Je suppose que Shizu-chan est d'accord avec moi sur le fait que personne ne doit parler ? fit Izaya en souriant.

- Ca me dégoute de le dire, mais pour une fois, je partage ton avis…

Le blond semblait non seulement écœuré, mais surtout furieux.

Shinra détourna les yeux, préférant ne pas assister au massacre.

°O°O°O°O°O°

**Présent, appartement de Shizuo**

Rien que de se souvenir de cette journée le mettait en rogne. Comment avait-il pu trouver cette prétendue "Akiko Tarô" mignonne ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Izaya ? Et surtout, comment avait-il pu laisser ce foutu asticot lui échapper à la fin de la journée ? Il aurait du le massacrer, mais l'autre avait tout simplement disparu. Et depuis, chaque année…

- Tu devrais boire moins de lait, Shizu-chan. C'est mauvais pour la digestion, autant de produits laitiers.

Le blond ne se demandait même plus comment l'informateur arrivait à entrer chez lui. Non, la seule question qu'il se posait concernait les vêtements du brun. Aimait-il à ce point les vêtements féminins, ou n'en mettait-il que pour l'énerver ?

°O°O°O°O°O°

**Lycée Raira, Ikebukuro**

Mikado regardait par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Devait-il offrir des chocolats, ou non ? Et si oui, à qui ? Uniquement à Sonohara, ou bien également à Masaomi ? Que faire… ?

Et c'est uniquement à cause de ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas Izaya, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'une jupe rouge, courir devant le bâtiment en riant, poursuivi par un homme en costume de barman.


End file.
